Antiviral agents, to date, have not been widely effective as therapeutic agents in the treatment of the various disease states mediated by viruses. The morbidity and mortality caused thereby represents significant impetus for the search for new antiviral agents. The present invention addresses that need and provides new antiviral agents as described in detail hereinafter.